


The Jungle

by PsychoLynx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Mild Gore, Oneshot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx
Summary: It wasn’t being outside that he noticed first, it was the blood, caked in his hair and running down his chin. Bill Weasley has no memory of the night before. All he knows is that there is that he is not as okay as he thought.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 11





	The Jungle

It wasn’t being outside that he noticed first, it was the blood, caked in his hair and running down his chin. He opened his eyes to the dawn sky, just late enough for the sunset to have disappeared. A gentle breeze swept over his bare form before rolling up the hill.

His mind was fogged. He had felt this way after a long night of celebrating with fire whiskey, but he hadn’t drunk the stuff in months. Maybe he was concussed? Yes, he had to have been. Where else could the blood have come from?

He held his hand out in front of him to check his vision and froze. Clear as day were red gloves of blood. 

He shot up. Mind in a frenzy. Had he been Imperiused? Had he killed someone in the night without remembering? He darted his head around and saw it mere inches from his left side.

Staring up at his were wilted black eyes set in red. His eyes trailed the form to find gashes and rings on its side. His eyes locked onto the rings, perfectly sized to a wolf’s mouth.

He flinched at the sound of a groan. On the other side of the deer was Remus, bare and bloody as he was.

“Remus!” Bill barked out, panicked.

Remus’s eyes squinted open to the sight of the carcass.

“James!” he jumped as he stared at the deer “Wait…” Remus looked around and met Bill’s distressed eyes. He sighed in relief “Sorry. It’s easy to forget when you're first coming out of it.”

Bill stared at the man before him, wearing blood instead of clothes “But I didn’t—the healers said I wasn’t…” Bill’s eyes drifted to the deer “I went to bed with Fleur last night.”

Remus shifted as Bill flopped back on the grass. This wasn’t right. He was supposed to be wolf _ish_ : affinity for rare steaks, discomfort at the full moon. He wasn’t supposed to be waking up hungover after a full moon covered in blood.

Bill put his hands over his face.

“Bill, don’t do this to yourself. We don’t know if you hurt anybody; we don’t even know if you transformed.”

“You’re shitting me, Lupin!” Bill snapped and jolted upright “I didn’t just get drunk and gain the superhuman strength to fend you off and kill a deer.”

Remus remained silent.

Bill felt himself crying, drifting over his scars and catching blood on its way down. He truly was a monster. Lupin had tried. He’d been doing this for years. The only reason he went berserk now was a botched Wolfsbane potion. Bill had simply laid down with Fleur like nothing had happened.

He felt Remus’s hand on his shoulder.

“Listen, kid, I know Fleur. She was the Beauxbatons champion. If she can collect an egg from a dragon, she can handle you.”

Bill’s head fell. Even if he didn’t hurt her tonight, what about the next full moon? Would he have to lock himself up like Lupin did? Or would he be forced to rely on Wolfsbane potion, living in fear of getting a botched batch like Lupin had?

He felt like he was lost in a jungle, and everywhere he looked was something foriegn and bleak.

“Bill!”

Bill perked up and looked uphill. Running as fast as she could in her flats, Fleur emerged.

His heart leapt. She was alive, unharmed.

“I was so worried,” she crouched beside her husband. “Where are you hurt?”

 _Hurt?_ Bill scanned his body, unable to find more than a few cuts and bruises. He looked back up at his wife to find her eyes now fixed on the mutilated carcass.

“I’m okay. You don’t have to worry about that, okay.”

Fleur continued to stare.

Bill cupped Fleur’s face in his hands and guided her so that their eyes met knowingly. He leaned in for a kiss and was stopped by Fleur’s hand.

“Oh, Bill,” she said dreamy eyed “I love you,”—her eyes went back to the deer— “But I do not think Lupin ate that alone.”

“We found your clothes in the forest.” All turned to find Tonks nearing the base of the hill. She handed Lupin his wand “As far as it can tell,”—she pointed at Lupin— “You ripped yours off as you transformed, and you”—she pointed at Bill— “Got hot at some point during the right and stripped.”

He didn’t become a wolf? Bill between Fleur and the deer. How could that be true when he could still taste the creature in his mouth?

“Last night, you just…” Fleur searched for words “ _Got up_. I thought you were just going to the loo until I heard the front door. I get up and you're just standing there staring at the moon, and your eyes—” she choked on her words “Your eyes were yellow, _inhuman_.”

Tonks put her hand on Fleur’s shoulder. Tonks had known walking in what being with a werewolf would be like. Bill and Fleur had no warning.

“You ran off into the forest and she Flooed me.” Tonks explained “We’ve been out half the night looking for you two, but it seems there was enough wolf in you too keep Remus from attacking.”

“I wasn’t a wolf?”

“Harry and rabid, yes,”—Tonks heaved her boyfriend up and handed him his wand— “A wolf, no.”

Bill pulled Fleur into a hug and, this time, she ignored his grime. If he wasn't a full wolf, perhaps he could resist it, avoid registry, be semi-normal. He pulled away and stared at his beautiful wife.

They could do this. This could be another part of their life like working with the Order or paying their mortgage. It wouldn’t be the highlight of the month, but it wouldn’t be the worst thing on earth to make sure he was tied down or whatever else.

“Come,” Fleur popped up “Let’s go home. I will make us breakfast while you clean up..”

Bill smiled and followed his wife up the hill (although, in truth, he was already full).

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from The Jungle by Upton Sinclair...it’s a gruesome book. I hope everybody enjoyed it!


End file.
